


Glass Desk

by Asphodel_Sky



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Vergil (DmC), Brother/Brother Incest, Desk Sex, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sibling Incest, Top Dante (DmC), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: It's a miracle this desk is in such a good condition.





	Glass Desk

Vergil's desk, except for a few scratches on the glass, is in a perfect condition. Which, Vergil thinks, is a miracle seeing how often Dante bends him over it to fuck the younger fast and hard, just the way he likes it. And it seems buying it was a stroke of genius on his part, it was big enough and even strong enough to uphold two grown men on it without any problem. But that isn't important now. The way Dante's dick fills him up, how it stimulates his prostate, that delicious drag of a cock against his walls — Vergil just can't get enough of it, which is probably why he has no energy or even will to make his twin stop pounding into him in a place where they can easily be caught on an act. 

Somehow, instead of shame and embarrassment, Vergil feels the thrill and a new wave of arousal. If one of his employees, or even Kat, were to walk inside, they would see their boss reduced to a moaning bitch, wholly naked over the desk, being fucked by his own brother and clearly _ enjoying _ it, even going as far as to beg for more. 

The glass is cold against his nipples, and if Vergil could focus, he could even see his own reflection. He hangs the head, meaning loudly and moistening the glass when Dante starts jerking Vergil off, the second hand slips into his disheveled hair, grabs and yanks them _ hard. _ Oh, fuck, it's been a while since his older twin has done it, and it's just as good as the first time he did that. 

He's close, he's close, he's close, _ he's close…! _

He bites his tongue to not moan too loud and alarm anyone who might be lurking just outside the office as Vergil stains the glass of his desk with cum. 

Dante is closing to his own release too, his pace and rhythm falters and after four thrusts he comes too. 

With anybody else, Vergil wouldn't let them come inside, or at least he would make them wear a condom, but somehow with Dante it's different. He _ likes _ feeling of his brother's sperm filling him up, when he puts the plug in him to not let it get out. Sometimes, Vergil won't take it out if he feels like obeying, but more often than not he takes it out and waits when Dante is clued in and then… 

Well, Vergil's sex life has certainly liven up since he found Dante. They're still discovering new kinks they both like. 

He should get up. He should clean the desk and start working. 

But when Dante's warm arms embrace Vergil, he thinks he can let himself have a little longer break.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I retweet stuff and sometimes scream onto the void


End file.
